Reencontrando mi corazón
by Quo
Summary: Detras de semejante semblante y armadura ¿Hay lugar para un corazón? [ONESHOT RIN X SESSHOMARU]


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, no a mi (a mi pesar TT-TT)

AVISO: Un fic muy pero muy viejo. Oneshot puro Rin x Sesshomaru 9w9 ENJOY.

Reencontrando mi corazón 

¿Alguna vez han sentido que todo cae enfrente de tus ojos y no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo? Eso lo siento cada vez mas fuerte en mi corazón... el cual hace poco mi amor imposible liberó. Cada vez que veo sus ojos en mueca de dolor mi corazón se detiene y nada mas puedo ir a salvarte. Es algo natural pero totalmente indiferente de mi parte ¿Será que aunque latente este no tenga corazón?... Eso es fácil de describir físicamente... pero que tal sentimentalmente? ¿Seré incapaz de amar profundamente? Eso tu deberás enseñármelo... Ablanda mi el blindaje de mi corazón! Se mi primer amor! No te detengas ni temas! Ya que yo estaré allí para protegerte siempre! Nunca moriré... ya que soy un Youkai. Sesshoumaru... así es mi nombre.

Eres pequeña... y me siento tan vulnerable a tu indefensa figura femenina. Eres tan frágil... Como porcelana de colección... lo que menos quieres es que se rompa su belleza. Pasa lo mismo contigo desde que se cumplieron 6 años desde que te tengo como vasalla. Ahora... con una figura de adolescente madura y completa... primero... para mi... era otro año que cumplías. Nada mas que otro año que se sumaba a tu corta vida. Pero sigo incrédulo al hecho de que estuviese tan lejos de la verdad en si. Ahora... bajo un hechizo a medias... voy en camino lento a tus brazos.

Ese día en que sólo faltaban 5 días para que cumplieses 16 años. Tu golpe fue tan duro... tan pero tan duro... ya que estuve a punto de perderte... Desde ese momento me lamento haberte dejado ir a juntar flores. Tonta razón para casi perder la vida. Casi la pierdes por proteger un arreglo floral destinado a mi persona. Ahora... cada vez que veo esa horrenda cicatriz en tu espalda, un remordimiento me ataca el pecho dejándolo helado. Esa escena se repite en mi conciencia cada vez que concilio el sueño:

Tu estabas en el prado mas aproximado a donde nos asentábamos... recogiendo e hilando hiedra y retoños en un arreglo floral digno de elogio. Mientras eras asechada por un gusano no digno de ser llamado Youkai. Este pretendió ser un muchacho interesado en ti... que provenía de una aldea cercana. Un dato curioso ya que en kilómetros no había ni un alma (humana, claro esta). Sugirió un tema y empezaron a charlar. De tanto en tanto, el maldito se acercaba mas a ti hasta que en un ataque sorpresivo te estampo contra las flores y la hierba y empezó a besar tu cuello. Tu gritabas y ofrecías pelea para que se bajase de encima. Comenzaste a llamarme pero yo no pude oírte por las habladurías de mi otro vasallo llamado Jaken. Al ver que sola no podías ganar aflojaste la batalla pero no te diste por vencida... Mientras que el otro Youkai iba avanzando te diste cuenta de su mirada no humana y se lo dijiste. Allí revelo su verdadera persona y sus verdaderas intenciones y sin vacilar te mordió el cuello. La sangre empezó a brotan imparable. Tu, no pudiste y desististe. La hemorragia seguía y tu color se iba desvaneciendo. El insecto imbécil te dio vuelta y con sus garras te desgarró el Kimono haciéndote graves heridas en la espalda. La sangre brotaba incontrolable mientras el entorno se iba tornando de rojo. Allí... recién allí me di cuenta que ese olor nauseabundo a sangre era tuyo me pare sobresaltado mientras mis pupilas disminuían a puntos y salte a defenderte. Cuando llegué, el demonio estaba a punto de empezar a devorarte cuando sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba atravesado por mi látigo. Derrotado.. desapareció y acudí en tu ayuda. Ya estabas totalmente desangrada y el alma se te escapaba por las heridas. No tuve opción. Según las leyendas... los Youkai s de alto poder podían crear otros Youkai s de bajo nivel dándoles su sangre. Pero... hasta ese momento ningún Youkai de alto nivel se rebajó a hacer semejante vergüenza. A mi nunca me importó la opinión colectiva así que me hice un tajo en la piel y me disponía a hacerlo pero no encontraba la forma de mezclarla con tu sangre. Hasta que me quede mirando fijo a los ojos pardos que poco a poco perdían su brillo y baje hasta tu boca... ya manchada en sangre. En ese momento... comencé a desearte... a desear esos ojos... ese cuerpo... esa boca. Allí pensé en una forma indolora de darte mi sangre. Así que lamí algún poco de mi sangre y te bese. Luego... te mire fijo a ver si algún mínimo resultado se mostraba.

Nada... hasta que el pigmento de tus mejillas se junto formando unas franjas moradas el cada mejilla de tu dulce rostro que ya iba mostrando viveza otra vez. No puedo explicar mi felicidad al verte abrir los ojos sobresaltada mientras pronunciabas: - Sesshoumaru-sama! -. Tus ojos también cambiaron... de pardos a rojos pero eso no alteró tu belleza.

Te abrasé como para que nunca te escaparas de mi otra vez. Tu... entendiendo a medias el motivo me correspondiste el abrazo. No se si sentiste ese beso vital pero eso no importa ya. Porque te tengo a mi lado y eso es lo único necesario para mi felicidad.

Pasaron 5 días desde ese desdichado día. Hoy... cumples 16 años y te daré un regalo muy especial. Ahora como una nueva Youkai. Nada nos impide la felicidad juntos. Así que...

Te invite a sentarte conmigo en medio de la penumbra del anochecer. Sin mucho que decir... voltee y te bese. Tu, sin problema alguno... me correspondiste. Las manos fueron de parte en parte hasta llegar a los botones de tu Kimono. Los cuales entre tanta pasión no pude deducir así que, sin querer, destrocé. Los besos, las caricias, todo tu cuerpo me volvían loco. Lentamente te habías convertido en mi tesoro más codiciado. Resistirme, ¿Porqué? Si, ahora y para siempre serías mía. Esa pasión nos llenó de placer, por primera vez.

Aquella noche se creó algo que no se extinguirá jamás. Algo que durará hasta la muerte y más allá. Gracias a ti, mi frío corazón volvió a latir. Una vez más.


End file.
